


Hikaru and the Troll Mountain

by tuuli



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuuli/pseuds/tuuli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time there was a boy called Hikaru who met a troll. The troll led him to a great (if involuntary) adventure deep into the tengu mountain, where he met various more or less peculiar people – including his rival-to-be, and a god of go who got a problem. Now, perhaps Hikaru, Akira and the god can all help each other, and on the side also give some aid to a lovelorn troll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in the grand city of Heian-kyo, there lived a boy called Hikaru. His father was a fisherman, but he didn't care much about fishes, oh no – what he wanted to do was to play go. And one day he met an old man who taught him the basics… but before they got any farther, the old man died.

Hikaru was crushed when he learned about this. He ran away from the old man's house, through the city, until he couldn't run anymore but fell to sit on the ground, sobbing. He didn't know how long he had stayed there, dwelling on the unfairness of life, when a pair of feet stopped in front of him.

"Hey? Hey, you, are you okay?"

He looked up and saw a troll. It was relatively small for a troll, just a bit over five feet tall, though rather muscular, and very, very hairy. It carried a big wooden club, had a brown, bulging sack on its shoulder and a bright yellow hat on its head.

"What's wrong, mate?" the troll asked.

Hikaru stared at it, mouth gaping. "Huh?" he managed to get out.

"You look kinda down." The troll gave him a big grin, and he was surprised to see how white and shiny its teeth were.

"Well, yeah." Hikaru was still blinking at the troll. Had he gone mad with sorrow? Certainly he couldn't be seeing what he thought he was seeing, and how come no one else seemed to notice anything? They were hardly alone in this busy city, and the troll wasn't any inconspicuous kind of a fellow.

"If you are wondering why no one else pays me any attention," the troll said as if reading his thoughts, "it's just because I don't want them to. See this?" He touched a little trinket that was hanging on his neck, and leaned forward to whisper confidentially, "It's magic."

"Oh," was all Hikaru could say.

The troll straightened his back. "But I thought you looked so wretched sitting there, poor thing, and I couldn't just pass by without checking if you're ok."

"I…" Hikaru remembered again the old man's death, and let his head hung down. "It's just that… someone died."

"Oh," said the troll in his turn. The he sat down next to Hikaru and put a consolidating hand on his shoulder. "Family?"

"No… just one old man I'd recently come to know. He was teaching me go…"

"It's a sad thing, death," the troll said watching him sympathetically, "but one must be thankful for reaching an old age. Of course, I guess that doesn't help you much here and now."

"Not really. I really liked him… and now I've got no one to play with, too." Hikaru sighed, but despite his sorrow curiosity was stirring in him. "What are you doing here?"

"Me? Oh, I'm just trying to find my way to the Wormwood Mountains. Do you know if I'm on the right road?"

"What?" Hikaru blinked. "What mountains? Never heard of such a place…"

"You haven't?" the troll looked disappointed. "No one knows of it! I was so happy when I saw this place ahead, I thought in a big city like this, certainly I'd find something – but no, no one knows anything here! No one's even interested!" He heaved out a great sigh. "Awfully unhelpful people. But what can you do? I'll just go on, I guess."

Hikaru was watching him with wide eyes. "Ummm…why did you say you are searching for those… wormwood mountains?"

"I didn't. But, you see, I'm actually looking for the lady who loves insects. Do you know her?"

"I... I've _heard_ of her, of course…" The boy was growing steadily more and more confused, beginning to wonder if in fact he was dreaming. "But isn't it just a story?"

"I heard a rumor that she grew tired of the silly people of the capital," the troll was saying, paying no attention to him. "And that she moved to the Wormwood Mountains."

"Why do you want to find her in the first place?"

"Why, if she loves insects, she might also love a troll, right?" the troll grinned at him widely. "Besides, I'm rather fond of insects myself, so I thought we'd make a good match."

"A…ha," Hikaru said. "Yeah. Probably."

"So, I guess I'll be going, then. Umm…" He glanced around hesitantly. "Which way should I go to get out of this place?"

Hikaru pointed with his finger.

"Thanks! See you later, then," the troll declared standing up and throwing his sack again on his back, but didn't yet start moving. "Or…" he gave Hikaru a slow look, "want to keep me company?"

"What? Me?"

"Why not! See, nothing helps more than having something to do when you are mourning. So… a little excursion outta town, wouldn't that be something?"

"Well, I… I don't know." Hikaru stood up too. "I don't think I should…"

He paused to think. A troll? Asking him to join him on a quest to find… find… he almost thought a princess, but changed it then to a freak. A freak that didn't even exist.

Any more than trolls did.

In fact, the girl of the story was much more likely to exist than a troll. Most likely he truly _was_ dreaming.

He shrugged, pausing from his reflections. "Nah, I'm not coming. But I'll see you out of the city, at least."

The troll gave him a wide grin, seemingly content with his decision.

"Are you really sure about what you're doing?" Hikaru asked as they walked.

The troll gave him a curious look. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean… that lady…" Hikaru scratched his head thoughtfully, wondering how to put it. "Isn't she something of a freak? I don't remember the details, but isn't it so that she doesn't care what she looks like and does what she wants, and then she has all those icky insects… why would you want someone like her to love you?"

"But her description sounds so lovely! She has long hair, and if it's a bit messy I certainly don't mind, and bushy eyebrows which she doesn't shave, and that sounds so charming, and she doesn't even blacken her teeth!" He grinned again at Hikaru, flashing his own pearl white teeth. "Besides, I like headstrong girls who don't let themselves be pushed around."

"I'm not so sure about the headstrong part," Hikaru said, thinking about his friend Akari, "But you are right about the teeth. And eyebrows too, really. I wonder why the fine ladies do that to themselves?"

"Beats me." The troll shook his head.

They reached the great Rashomon gate. "So," Hikaru said. "Here we are."

"Yeah." The troll watched the gate. "Pretty gate." A moment they stood there side by side watching it. "Aren't you really coming any further?" the troll asked then. "I'd like to have some company, it gets so lonely out there. Especially as I have to stay away from other travelers, they always get scared when they see me." He sounded genuinely sad, and Hikaru couldn't help feeling sorry for him.

"I really should go home," he said.

The troll sighed. "I guess so. Thanks for the help, though." He threw the sack from one shoulder to another, and went his way.

Hikaru watched after him a while. Then he suddenly realized that everyone else around him were doing so too. They could see the troll.

There were panicked cries from women and children, and men were calling for arms. The troll looked behind, confused, and then his hand went to his neck.

The necklace. Hikaru's gaze swept the ground. The troll must have had it still a moment ago, as they noticed him only now, he thought. And sure enough, there the trinket lay on the ground. It had probably got off when he had switched the sack to the other shoulder.

He grasped the trinket and ran quickly to the troll. Luckily people take their time to get organized when a troll suddenly appears on a street. The troll put the trinket on, and people gave frightened screams.

"It disappeared!" "Where did it go?" "A demon!" "And so's the boy, what did he do?!"

Hikaru to turned and saw to his horror that now the men were rushing toward him with their weapons. He stumbled backward, wondering how he'd explain this, when a strong arm grasped him and pulled him up. With the sack on one shoulder and Hikaru on the other the troll dashed away as fast as he could, and even if they don't look like it, trolls are very fast runners.

He ran a long while before stopping and lowering Hikaru to the ground.

"Well, that was a tight spot," he said looking behind. No one was following them.

Hikaru turned as well to look and gave a little gasp. "How far did we come? I can't even see the city anymore."

"Oh, I ran a while. Better safe than sorry. I don't like weapons."

"I don't like them either," Hikaru said, watching into the distance. "But I don't like being this far from home any better. And night's coming, too."

"Oh. Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't think…" The troll took his hat off for a moment and scratched his head. "I'll walk you back, ok? Can't leave little thing like you on your own here."

And they started walking. And they walked, and walked, and walked. The sun set, but luckily the moon was full and there were no clouds, so they still kept on walking. Finally Hikaru stopped.

"Are you sure we're going to the right way?" he asked, trying to see into the darkness.

The troll gave a start as if waking up from deep thought. "What? Right way? Yes, we… umm." He looked around. "I… think so?" He looked a little sheepish. "I'm sorry, I wasn't really paying attention."

"Not paying attention?" Hikaru exclaimed. "How…"

"Oh, you see, it's such a nice night," the troll muttered, looking a little embarrassed. "And I was thinking of the lady, and how pretty she's gotta be, and… and…"

"Oh gods." Hikaru sighed and sat down. "Spare me lovesick trolls. Well, whatever. I'm tired. It's dark. And cold. Do we have to spend the night here…"

The troll gave him a worried look. "I forgot you're a human," he said. "You don't have warm fur." He dropped his sack on the ground and opened it. Hikaru peeked curiously over his shoulder, wondering what he had in it, but couldn't really see. The troll straightened his back and threw Hikaru a blanket. The boy raised at first his eyebrows at it, for it felt very light, but soon he found it was quite warm.

The troll also gave him something to eat – he wasn't quite sure what it was, brownish and dry and salty, but as he tasted it carefully he found it pretty good and ate it hungrily. Then they settled down on the ground to sleep.

Once morning came, Hikaru was the one to wake up first. He got up and as he saw they were at edge of a little hill he ran to its top to take a look around. Nowhere was there anything else to see but forest and wild meadows. No sign of a city.

He walked down slowly. How had he got himself in this mess? He didn't have a clue which way the capital lied – and somehow he had a feeling that neither had the troll.

The troll.

He was still fast asleep. Hikaru stopped next to him, and gave him a long look. Yes. This definitely was a troll. Or at least not a human. A robust body covered with fur, big head with a wide nose and huge eyes, and quite a big mouth too, he noted. Longish ears with tufts in their ends.

The troll was snoring, most likely lightly for a troll, but the growling sound would have frightened all kinds of little animals far away. Hikaru watched the sleeping troll a moment, and bent them down to wake him up.

A soft touch on his shoulder wasn't enough. Hikaru had to shake him as hard as he could to have any effect.

"Hrrm-umh," the troll said, and blinked. A moment he stared at Hikaru as if not quite realizing who he was, then his gaze brightened.

"Oh, it's you! My new little friend. Good morning."

"Morning to you too," Hikaru said dryly. "Though it'd be a much better morning if I were home."

"Oh?" The troll gave him a curious look, and blinked then again "Oh. Yes. I'm sorry. Though I said that already, didn't I? But I couldn't just leave you there, could I? They would have hurt you…"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. But I'd still like to go home. Do you know – for sure – which is the right direction?"

The troll looked left, and right, and then left again. The he stood up and turned a whole circle, twice. "Umm…" then his face brightened. "There's a hill! Maybe we see your home from the top of it!"

"No, we don't. I tried that already." Hikaru's voice was almost icy. "I want to get home!"

"Well…" the troll picked his hat from the ground and placed it on his head. "We'll ask the first people we meet, ok? Someone will have to know."

"We're in the middle of nowhere," Hikaru said miserably. "There's no one here to ask!"

"Oh, we'll find someone, sooner or later!" The troll sounded so cheerful that Hikaru was beginning to suspect he had kidnapped him here intentionally, just to get company. "Now, we need breakfast. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day," the troll went on happily, not noticing Hikaru's sullen look. He rummaged around in his sack. Hikaru turned his back to him and climbed back on the hill. He looked around again, straining his eyes, trying to see something, anything, that would indicate human habitation, or at least passing travelers, but there was no one to be seen, no houses, fields, or roads anywhere. With a sigh he returned down.

The troll had a fire going, and big kettle boiling on it. "There you are!" he said happily when he saw Hikaru. "Come, the porridge is soon ready."

Hikaru peeked into the kettle and frowned. "What is that?" he asked.

"Oatmeal!" the troll declared. "Very tasty and good for you. I've got some rye bread too, and milk, if you want."

"Rye bread? Hikaru watched suspiciously the brown thing he got from the troll. He bit into it carefully; it was quite hard, but didn't taste bad. And before he knew he had a plateful of oatmeal in front of him and a spoon in his hand. The troll offered him also a weird wooden mug with milk. Hikaru blinked at it, and then looked questioningly at the troll.

"Is this what trolls eat?"

"Back at home, anyway," the troll answered, shoveling food into his mouth.

"And where's that?"

"Oh, pretty far. I think. North." The troll waved his hand vaguely. "I left for a walk one day, and got lost. And then I ended up here."

They ate a moment in silence. "So, do you have any idea where that mountain could be?" Hikaru asked.

"Not really. I just know there's plenty of pigweed growing on the meadows around it."

Hikaru snorted. "Not much to go on."

"No," the troll agreed. "But shall we?"

"What?"

"Go on."

"No point staying here," Hikaru muttered. "But mind you, I'm not going to follow you to that mountain. As soon as we find someone who can point me home, I'll be going."

"Certainly!" the troll agreed readily, and after they had decided which way to go, they started walking.

They walked a day, and another, and Hikaru was beginning to wonder if he had dropped into some enchanted realm with the troll, for certainly, this close to the capital (they couldn't have gone _that_ far, could they?) they should have found some traveler somewhere, or a little hut, or at least some kind of a sign that mankind existed in the world. But nowhere, nothing.

At first he eyed the troll warily as they traveled, but the fellow was so cheerful and good-natured that eventually he relaxed and found himself chatting with the troll as with an old friend.

Still, it was very peculiar they didn't meet anyone. He said so to the troll, who scratched his head.

"It is strange", the troll admitted. "Maybe we just have bad luck." _He_ didn't seem to mind their luck, though.

A few days later, as they walked out of a little forest to flowery meadows, Hikaru stopped. He gazed ahead with hands on his hips.

"Damn," he said. "This has to be a totally wrong direction. There are some mountains there, and they look strange to me."

"Oh? Look at that!" the troll stopped next to him. "Shall we check them out?"

"Check them out? What do you mean, _check them out_? You can't believe those would possibly be…"

"Who knows? But look at all this pigweed growing here!"

Hikaru stared at the flowering plants all around them. "Amaranths, aren't they?" he said. "These are pigweed? Well, whatever, I…"

But the troll was walking onward already, straight toward the mountains, and Hikaru had no choice but to follow him.

"Oh, this looks promising!" the troll exclaimed, as they started to climb up a mountainside. "Really promising!"

Hikaru said nothing. To his eyes, the mountains looked anything but promising – they looked awful. Dark and barren, with just a few stunted bushes growing here and there. There was something forbidding about them, something that told him to turn back while he still could. He couldn't understand what the troll liked so much about them. …then again, this was a troll. What did he know about what trolls liked and what not.

"Look, there's a pass into the mountains! Let's see where it leads!"

Hikaru stopped and gave the troll's back a despairing look. "I'm really not sure if this is a good idea," he called after the troll. "These mountains give me a bad feeling."

"Oh, don't worry so much! Come now, come!" The troll disappeared among the rocks, and with a sigh Hikaru followed him.

The pass was narrow, and grew narrower all the time. At times Hikaru couldn't see the sky above them, and soon the little patches of blue disappeared altogether.

Hikaru stopped again. "It's too dark," he shouted at the troll. "Let's turn back!"

"Dark?" He could hear the troll stopping. "Oh, yes, human eyes… wait a moment." There was a sparkle in the dark, then a flame, and he saw the troll holding a torch. "Better?" the troll asked, and went on without waiting for a reply.

Hikaru knew he should turn back. He kept on telling it to himself, calling himself a fool following a troll into a strange mountain… but somehow his feet just kept walking on. The pass turned into a tunnel, and as they walked, he noticed it branched here and there, and he grew worried if they would ever be able to find the way back.

They came to a stairway that went down, and Hikaru swallowed. Stairs deep in a mountain? He did not like that. He did not like that at all. The troll didn't stop though but went on, and not wanting to be left behind in the dark Hikaru could but follow.

It was a long descend. In the silence of the mountain Hikaru felt like time had stopped and they would forever keep on descending those stairs, deeper and deeper into the dark. He kept close to the troll, to the light, fearing that it would burn out. Finally the stairs ended. The troll walked a few steps and stopped. Hikaru stopped behind him.

A moment they stood in silence. "What now?" Hikaru whispered, anxious. The words had barely left his mouth when a light came, so bright it almost blinded him for a moment. He blinked his eyes like an owl caught in sunlight. It took him a while to realize they were standing in a great hall, the ceiling of which was so high he couldn't even see it. There were two columns of pillars going through the hall, and there were torches attached to them. Their fire was reflected in hundreds, if not thousands jewels laid into the walls in intricate patterns.

Farther in the hall stood a throne, and there was someone – something – sitting on it. The sight of it and of the creatures surrounding the throne made Hikaru wish very fervently he had never come there.

"You're back," someone said, though Hikaru couldn't trace the source of the sound. "Did you bring what you promised?"

"Of course." The troll bowed his head. He placed a hand on Hikaru's shoulder and pushed the boy forward. "This boy is a go player."

"What?" Hikaru breathed. He could feel the eyes of the creatures settling on him. "What!" He spun around to stare at the troll. "Did you bring me here on purpose?!" A moment he was so angry he forgot to be afraid.

"Hush, hush," the troll whispered fervently, looking a little embarrassed. "There's nothing to worry, you just have to play one game, that's all. Then you'll get to go back home, I promise."

"Nothing to worry!" Hikaru exclaimed. He glanced over his shoulder. "Those… those are…" He swallowed as he looked at the creatures. They reminded him vaguely of his companion, though they were much less hairy, and some of them were bright red, with big, long noses. He swallowed again. Different kind of trolls? "Mountain tengu," he muttered.

"Very well!" The one sitting on the throne had stood up, and Hikaru realized suddenly how big it really was. He took an involuntary step back. "Will he do?"

Hikaru didn't understand the question, but it wasn't aimed at him.

"I only know once I've played him," someone replied. Only now Hikaru noticed a small figure standing by the throne, tiny beside the huge mountain king. He stared in wonder at what seemed to be a boy of his age, dressed in a noble's attire. The boy stared back at him, face impassive, and Hikaru reminded himself that tengu could also take a human shape.

The boy by the throne frowned. "He doesn't look like a go player, though," he went on. "Look how he is dressed – isn't he a commoner? How could he play go?"

Hikaru's temper flared. "What, you think only you high-class pricks can play?" he took a few steps forward and they carried him impossibly far, so that he found himself standing right in front of the throne. He barely noticed this, though. "Well, _my lord_ , you're in for a surprise!"

"At least he's got some passion," the boy stated mildly, turning to the king. "I can play with him. Can't be worse than having no one to play with."

"So?" Hikaru gave a start as the troll was suddenly standing behind his back. "Can I see her?"

"After the game," the king declared. "Only if my son is content with it."

The troll seemed a little disappointed, but nodded. "Fine. I…"

"Wait," Hikaru cut him off. "Wait, wait, wait! What's going on here? See who? What's up with this game?"

"My son is bored," the king answered, "because no one here can play go. So we asked this foreign troll to bring us a go player."

"And then they let me meet the lady who loves insects," the troll whispered to Hikaru. "She really _is_ here!"

"Isn't that great," the boy muttered. "So, what…" he swallowed, "what if… your son… is not happy with the game?"

"We eat you," the king stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Another gulp. "And if it's a good game, I can go home?"

The king looked at him as if he were stupid. "If he likes playing with you, you stay here to play with him more."

Hikaru blinked.

The troll blinked. "Umh, didn't you say we can go…?"

"You and the lady can go, but the boy stays! I don't want my son to get bored again!"

Hikaru glared at the troll, who gave him a sheepish look. "Sorry," the troll muttered. "I didn't think this through."

"So, get the goban out!" the king ordered, and Hikaru panicked.

"No!" he exclaimed. Everyone looked at him questioningly, and he flailed where he stood, trying to come up with something. "I… I mean, sure… yeah, we can play, but… but… I'm a bit tired, I mean, I've walked a lot, and I'm afraid I might not play my best right now, so could we… could I…"

"I can wait a little longer," the mountain king's son said, and the king nodded.

"You'll play tomorrow," he decided. "This night you can be our guests." He nodded to his guards, who led Hikaru and the troll out of the hall. They were given big rooms (with locked doors – Hikaru checked that right away), and plenty to eat, though Hikaru was too anxious to even touch the food. He kept on pacing back and forth in the room.

"You know, I'm _really_ sorry about this," the troll said, and truly sounded quite miserable. "I didn't think you'd get into such bad trouble. I just had to find a go player, and…"

"And you picked me!" Hikaru cried out. "Are you stupid or something?" The troll gave him a blank look, and Hikaru heaved a deep sigh. "That annoying kid's right," he muttered. "Do I look like a go player to you?"

"But you said…"

"I said one old man had been teaching me go! That doesn't make me a go player! I barely know the basics!"

"Oh."

"Oh?" Hikaru slumped down on the floor. "That's all you got to say? They're so going to eat me…"

"Maybe you're better than you think?" the troll said encouragingly. "Or maybe your opponent's not that good? I mean, if he's only had these tengu to play with…"

Hikaru shot him a murderous glare. "So I get to spend the rest of my life here, playing bad games of go with tengu. What a relief."

"Maybe it's not such a bad life," the troll offered. "Imagine, all you have to do is to play go, and you'll get to eat like this every day!" He pointed at all the food.

Hikaru sighed. "Yeah. And one day they decide I'm no fun anymore, and I end up being part of the dinner. Lovely."

"You just have to escape before that! You'll make them trust you, and one day you'll run for it and take some precious stones with you and you'll be rich and famous, and…"

"Oh, shut up already!" Hikaru leaned his head on his hands. "I'm going to die tomorrow!"

"Umh," the troll said, and fell silent.

Hikaru thought.

He thought as fervently as he ever had, trying to come up with some kind of a plot to survive this, but his mind was blank. The only way he could see was to play a good game, but somehow he had a feeling his skills weren't up to this challenge. The troll tried to coax him to eat something once or twice, but just looking at the food made him think of himself prepared into a delicious meal, and his stomach turned.

Night came. The troll still tried to come up with helpful suggestions, but failed miserably. Finally he fell asleep, which was a relief to Hikaru. It was obvious the troll wouldn't be of much help to him.

Then again, nothing would be of help in this situation. He was trapped in a locked room deep inside a mountain, and next day he would play a game that would decide his fate, and there was only one way it could go.

"Oh gods…" He lay down on the floor, holding his head. "What am I to do?" A moment he just lay there, listening to the troll's snoring. "Gods, please…" he muttered then, deciding that praying probably was his only hope. "Please help me tomorrow. I've got to play a game of go, and if it goes badly, I'm going to die, and I really need some help here. So please, please, _please_ , god of go, if you exist, please help me…"

Lying there on the floor he might have fallen asleep out of sheer exhaustion, despite his fear, but suddenly he got a feeling he wasn't alone anymore. Yes, certainly the troll was there – still snoring – but he felt like someone was watching him. He sat up, looked around, and froze.

An apparition was floating in the air in front of him. It (he? Hikaru wasn't sure) was dressed in white clothes, had a tall eboshi hat on its head, a fan in its hand, and really long, black, flowing hair. It was watching him curiously, and meeting his gaze, smiled joyfully.

"Thank you _so_ much for calling me! You can't believe how long I have…"

"What?" Hikaru blinked. "Who… who are you?"

"Who do you think I am?" The apparition spread its arms. "God of Go, of course!"

Hikaru fell back on the floor. "That's it," he muttered. "I'm dreaming. This whole thing is a dream."

"No, it's not!" came an indignant reply. "You called me, and here I am!"

"As if," Hikaru mumbled. "You don't even look like a god."

A fan knocked his forehead, pretty hard. "Ouch!" Hikaru jumped up again. "That hurt!"

"See?" The apparition gave him a bright smile. "You're not dreaming." Then his expression turned more solemn. "I am indeed the one and only God of Go. You were praying to me, and I came to answer you in person. You should be thankful."

"Well, yes, I…" Hikaru was still rubbing his forehead. "I didn't know gods do stuff like this."

"Not normally, of course…" For some reason the god looked a little embarrassed. "I just… that is, I'm… what was it you wanted of me, anyway?"

"If you're a god, shouldn't you know?"

The god frowned a little, and looked at him disapprovingly. "You know, if you want my help, you could _try_ to be a bit more polite."

Hikaru sighed. "Okay, so. I got to play this game tomorrow. And I need to play it really well. Can you help me with that?"

The God of Go pursed his lips. "I can't make you play better than what your skills are."

"Then can you make my opponent play worse?"

The god frowned. "That's hardly ethical. …and no, I can't."

"Can you teach me to become really good during this night?"

"One doesn't learn go that easily…"

"Then what _can_ you do?!" Hikaru exclaimed agitatedly.

There was a moment's silence. "Play go," the God of Go said then.

"Oh, you…!" Hikaru started to cry out, but fell silent. "Hey, could _you_ play the game for me?"

The god looked at him with wide eyes. "What? That would be cheating! And completely unfair – no mortal could possibly win against me!"

"Yeah, but… you just don't get it! These trolls are gonna eat me unless I play a good game tomorrow!"

The eyes widened even more. "But… but… then you'll never… oh my, that won't do! That just won't do! But I can't… oh, what should I do, what should I do…"

Hikaru watched the distraught god a moment, and lowered then himself back on the floor. "Great," he muttered. "You know, _that_ I was perfectly capable of doing myself, but sure enough, if you want to take over my fretting, fine for me."

This earned him a pouty glare. "I'm trying to come up with something to help you here!"

Hikaru gave a deep sigh. "Okay, so… can't you just, I don't know, magically whisk me away from here or something?"

"I'm afraid I don't have such powers," the God of Go informed him regretfully.

"Well you're pretty useless then, aren't you?" Hikaru spat out.

"And you're very nasty," the god said, sniffling. "I'm going."

"Wait!" Hikaru jumped to his feet. This god or whatever he was maybe wasn't the most powerful being, but still someone who was willing to help him, and he was short of allies at the moment. "I'm sorry, please don't go! I didn't mean it, I'm just… I'm just really scared," he finished a little meekly.

The god stopped, and though he still looked quite wounded seemed to relent, realizing the boy was honest at least about the last thing he had said.

He sighed. "So. Let's play a game. I want to see how good you are."

"But we don't have a board," Hikaru said, and the god gave him a weird look.

"Do you think I'd go anywhere without my goban?" he said, and suddenly there was a go board on the floor.

Hikaru blinked at it, but the God of Go was already sitting by it, and gestured to him to sit down as well.

They played altogether three games in complete silence. Afterwards the god sat quietly watching the board in deep contemplation, and Hikaru waited nervously what he would say.

The games had been rather peculiar. Hikaru knew he hadn't played well – he couldn't play well, and the difference between their skills had to be so vast he couldn't even begin to understand it – but still he felt good about the games. He might not yet play any great go, but he knew he was on the right path. And at times, during the games, he had felt like he almost understood something, something about his opponent's moves, and his own, and the way they connected… but he couldn't quite grasp it.

"You are a total beginner, aren't you," the god finally said, and Hikaru's shoulders slumped. "But… there is potential in you." He tapped the go board's edge thoughtfully with his fan. "I can't let some nasty trolls eat you! That way you won't ever reach your full strength!"

"You'll do something, then?" Hikaru asked hopefully.

The god looked at him long and hard. "There truly isn't much I _can_ do," he said. "But… you sleep now. You need to gather your strength – and absorb these games we just played, and your subconscious does it best while you are sleeping. Meanwhile, I'll think about what I'll do."

Hikaru didn't quite understand what he was talking about and wasn't too happy about this plan, but still he lay down obediently, certain he wouldn't be able to sleep. But barely had his head touched his pillow when he was asleep, and he slept soundly and without seeing any dreams to the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hikaru woke up when the tengu guards came to bring them breakfast. Disoriented from his deep sleep, it took him a moment to put all the happenings together in his mind – the tengu mountain, the game with the king's son, and… the God of Go. He glanced around, but didn't see a trace of the apparition, and sadly concluded he had been dreaming, after all.

He and the troll shared a quiet breakfast, though either of them barely touched their food – the boy unable to think about anything but the fate that was waiting for him and the troll feeling so guilty he was almost sick.

And then they were escorted back to the throne hall, where the mountain king's son was already waiting by a go board.

Hikaru watched him gloomily. The other boy's face was just as impassive as before. Clearly _he_ had nothing to worry about this game – and perhaps he had no great expectations either, for he had an almost bored air. A moment Hikaru fervently wished that the troll was right and this boy wasn't after all such a great player – how he'd enjoy crushing him!

 _So, this is your opponent_ , a voice said in the back of his mind, and he gave a frightened yelp. _You really are in trouble._

Others were giving him strange looks, and Hikaru tried to calm down his startled heart. He had recognized the God of Go's voice. "You're here?" he muttered as quietly as he could as they approached the go board.

 _Right behind your back_ , came the voice again, and the ghostly head of the god peeked over his shoulder, startling him again. _You don't have to talk aloud to me. Just think._

"Oh." _Eh… what did you mean, I'm in trouble?_

_This boy is a really good player. You're nowhere near his level. Yet. Some day, maybe, you will be, but…_

_But that won't help me much here and now_ , Hikaru cut him off. _So, do you have a plan? What are we going to do?_

 _I can't play your game for you,_ the god said in a regretful tone. _But… one move. I'll give you one move when you need it._

"One move?" Hikaru said aloud. His opponent-to-be looked up, frowning, for they had reached the board and the guards were pushing him down by it. _What do you mean,_ onemove _?_ he went on in his mind. _How's_ that _going to help me at all!_

_As I said, this boy is really good. One move is all it takes, believe me. He'll see it._

Hikaru was going to object further, but his opponent was bowing his head to him.

"I'm happy to get to play this game with you," he was saying, "though I'm afraid the feeling isn't mutual. I'm Akira."

"Hikaru," Hikaru said. "And you're right, it's not." He snorted. "Still in a human form, I see. You can assume your real shape – I'm not gonna get scared of an ugly face."

"This is my real shape," Akira said, stiffening a little. "I'm… adopted, you could say."

"Adopted?" Hikaru said, surprised. "I didn't…" He was cut short when the mountain king arrived, and everyone bowed. He too did, after a short hesitation. No point to offend them.

The king sat on his throne. "Well, I see everything is in order! Start the game, then!"

Hikaru's opponent bowed at him, and he gave a little bow, too. Opening his stone bowl he saw he had black. Taking a deep breath he placed the first stone on the board.

It did not take long before there was sweat tickling on his brow. He was good enough to see the difference in their skill, and he knew there was no way his opponent would ever be happy about this game. He kept his eyes carefully on the board, certain that if he would look at the other boy, he would see that impassive face cracking with annoyance.

He wasn't just losing; he was the one who'd be crushed.

He stopped to consider the situation. The stones at the bottom were all but lost, white was taking control of the right side, he _might_ still be able to do something at the top, but he doubted it. Overall, he was screwed. He knew he should surrender, but he couldn't let the game end like this. He'd be eaten for sure.

He gave a big sigh. _Hey, you_ , he said in his mind. _I could use that move now. In fact, in the case you've changed your mind, I could use a dozen moves._

 _'Hey you' isn't quite an appropriate way to address a god,_ the voice in the back of his mind informed him. Nevertheless, one spot on the board started to shine softly.

 _Huh?_ Hikaru stared at it. And stared. And stared some more. And then he saw, and his eyes widened. His hand almost trembled when he took a stone and placed it in that shining spot. It was an incredible move, giving influence to all directions at the same time, expanding the top, bringing some help to the stones in the bottom, reducing the white thickness on the right side, and also aiming at invading the left side.

Clumsily he let go of the stone and it clacked against the board. His opponent stared at it just as he had, and he could see the boy's ears turn red. Akira gave a soft breath. "The Divine Move," he muttered so quietly Hikaru barely heard it.

It was an incredible move, but unfortunately Hikaru lacked the skill to follow it. In the end he lost the game just as crushingly as he had feared.

"Well?" the king asked when the game was over. "Was it a good game?"

Hikaru wanted to tear his hair and screech aloud. _'Was it a good game!'_ _What_ _an_ idiot _! Does he even know who won!_

 _Probably not,_ the God of Go replied.

"Yes," Hikaru's opponent said, and Hikaru stopped to stare at him, astonished. "I'm perfectly happy with this game, and I wish to play with him more," Akira went on, and Hikaru's astonishment turned into relief so great he almost fainted.

"Excellent!" the king jumped up from his throne, clapping his hands together. "Tonight, we'll have a party!"

All the tengu in the great hall – and there were quite many of them – cheered and stomped their feet. The noise was deafening.

"Umm, excuse me," Hikaru's troll tried to say, but no one was paying any attention to him. It took quite a lot of waving and jumping to catch the king's attention. "When can I meet the lady? You said I can…"

"Of course, of course! Take him to the lady!" the king called to the guards, and they escorted the troll away. Akira stood up, and Hikaru rose as well, feeling a little unsteady.

Akira gave a bow to the king, and Hikaru mimicked him. "Please excuse us. I'd like to discuss the game with him, and I'm afraid it might bore you."

"Yes, whatever you want," the king gave them a dismissing wave of hand, and the two boys left the hall.

Akira led him to what appeared to be his own rooms, where he sat down and gestured to Hikaru to do the same. A moment they sat in silence, eyeing each other.

"That was the most bewildering game I have ever played," Akira said finally. "First you play like a beginner – and then _that move_. How could you play a move like that?"

Hikaru considered a moment. "I've been told I've got potential," he said then. He didn't yet want to say anything about his divine aid.

Akira said nothing, just frowned a little. Hikaru had a feeling the other boy didn't quite buy his statement.

"So you _are_ a beginner?" Akira said then. "How long have you played?"

"Short while… a few months or so."

"Months?" The other seemed genuinely surprised. "You didn't play bad for that…" He stopped to consider something. Hikaru's thoughts were racing, as well.

"What did you mean, adopted?" Hikaru asked suddenly. "I didn't know trolls adopt people…"

"Kidnapped would be more like it," Akira said dryly, and glanced then at the door as if fearing someone was listening in. "I was traveling with my family across these mountains when the tengu attacked us. I don't know why, but the king took a liking to me and decided to make me his son. Well… I guess it's better than being eaten…"

"Definitely." Hikaru shuddered. "So you've been here since then?"

"Yes. It's not that bad, overall… just terribly boring. I don't really have anything to do here. I've been trying to teach go to these trolls, but they just don't seem to be getting it."

"And now I'm here too." Hikaru crossed his arms across his chest and heaved out a great sigh. "This sucks. Don't you know any way to escape from here?"

Akira snorted. "If I knew, do you think I'd still be here? The only way out I know of are those stairs you used. There are always guards in the throne hall… not to mention that the stairs lead to a maze. It's impossible." He paused. "I know. I've tried."

"Damn!" Hikaru hit a fist against his thigh. "Why did I ever follow that stupid troll?! I'm such an idiot!"

"Following a troll doesn't sound like a smart thing to do," Akira agreed, and Hikaru glowered at him.

"It's not like I had a choice! We were out in the middle of nowhere and I didn't want to be alone and I thought he was pretty _nice_ for a troll, and how was I to know he…"

The door opened, cutting him off, and the subject of the conversation peeked in. Hikaru shot him a glare, and the troll winced a little.

"What do you want?" the boy snapped.

"I…" The troll glanced over his shoulder and slipped inside, closing the door behind him. "I'm sorry, but… I need help."

"Help?" Hikaru cried out. " _You_ need _help_? Now, that is rich!"

"I know, I know, but… please?" He gave the boy a desperate look. "You see, she… she doesn't like me."

"Huh? That insect lady of yours?"

"Don't talk of her like that! Her name is Mushiko. _Mushiko_ ," he repeated dreamily, eyes growing dreamy.

The boys shared a look. As the troll just stood there, staring into nothingness, Hikaru cleared his throat. "So? Why doesn't she like you?"

"Hmm?" The troll gave him a confused look as if not knowing what he was talking about. Then his face clouded. "Because of what I did to you," he confessed sadly. "She says it was a very low thing to do and that I obviously don't think about anyone else than myself, and I tried to tell her it's not like that, that I just didn't think _at all_ and I didn't mean anything bad to happen to you but she didn't believe me, so I thought maybe you could come and… and tell her…"

His voice trailed off under Hikaru's glare. "What, you want me to tell her that it's alright, that I don't mind being captured here at all? Dream on!"

"But, but I really didn't mean anything bad!" the troll was wringing his hands desperately. "Wouldn't you please talk with her? She's an amazing lady, more beautiful than I dared to hope, and I'd do anything for her, but… but…" Suddenly his face brightened. "I know!" he exclaimed. "I'll safe you from here. Then she'll be sure to like me! I'll safe you both and her too, and…!"

"Save her from what?" Akira cut him off. "Didn't you two have permission to leave? Besides, _she_ has always been able to come and go as she pleases." The troll's face fell as he realized Akira had a point.

"Is she really that girl from the story?" Hikaru asked, curious. Akira shrugged.

"I don't know. But she is very peculiar. She doesn't like go."

"Hmm," Hikaru uttered, wondering if Akira based his opinion of her just on that fact. Perfectly possible.

"Well, anyway," the troll said, sounding offended. "I'll be going then. Have fun with your game." He turned on his heels and marched out.

Akira looked after him. "Did he get angry about something?"

Hikaru shrugged. "Maybe it's cause you called his sweetheart peculiar. Or because he didn't get a chance to save her. Not that he'd be able to save anyone, what comes to that."

"You think so?" Akira sighed. "Too bad – I wouldn't mind being saved by a troll, if I just got away from here. Come, let's play another game."

"Now?" Hikaru blinked. "Shouldn't we…"

"What? Try to escape? Didn't you hear when I said it's impossible?"

"Of course I heard! But I'm not going to rot here just cause you claim I can't get away! I'll have to try…"

Akira was shaking his head with an exasperated expression. "Feel free to try as much as you like, it won't do you any good. Especially not today – there's going to be many people around, what with the ball. These tengu really love partying," he added.

"Maybe we could slip out once they get drunk…" Hikaru could see how they'd tiptoe past groups of snoring tengu lying here and there on the floor.

"It won't work, believe me. _I've tried_." Akira's tone was surly. "And I want to play more with you before you go and get yourself killed. They're right about one thing: I _have_ been bored out of my mind."

Hikaru glared at him. "Maybe _I_ don't want to play right now," he snapped. "Or does it matter to you at all what I want? I wouldn't even be in this mess if it wasn't for you!"

"You're really quite impossible," Akira stated, returning his glare. "How is it my fault that you let a troll trick you?"

"You're the one who's been whining to your daddy here how you need to get someone to play with! And now you think I'm gonna do all you say just so your daddy's not going to eat me? Well, I…"

"Don't be stupid!" Akira yelled, leaning forward blazing eyes locked to his, and Hikaru pulled back, a little startled despite his anger. "Whining? When they told me about this plan, I tried to talk them out of it, I told them I didn't need anyone! And you think I'd have let them eat you, no matter how badly you'd play? Though maybe I should have!"

Hikaru blinked at him. "You mean I wasn't in any danger? You could have told me earlier so I'd have spent a much more restful night!"

"I tried, but the guards didn't let me see you," Akira muttered, sitting back again, his anger fading. "Look, I'm sorry about this. And yes, if we just ever get the chance, we must escape. But for now, let's lie low, alright? They're keeping a careful eye on us for a while, but maybe… I don't know, maybe with time we'll come up with something… we just have to be patient."

"Patience has never been one of my virtues," Hikaru snorted, and Akira smiled wryly.

"I can see that. …so, _would_ you play a game with me?"

"Whatever." Hikaru rolled his eyes. "I guess one game won't hurt."

It was an uncomfortable game for Hikaru. The carefully guarded way Akira was watching him through the game told him his opponent was waiting for him to make another brilliant move, as if not quite believing he was truly a beginner. Needless to say, Hikaru played no brilliant moves in that game; if anything, he played worse than normally, and it annoyed him. He could see it annoyed Akira too, and this made him even angrier.

"No need to count the territory here," he snorted once the game was over, and started to pick off the stones from the board.

"Indeed," Akira stated, watching him with a frown. "That was a notoriously bad game." Ignoring Hikaru's glare, he went on, "why did you play so badly? One would think in a situation like this you'd play your absolute best, and not…"

"I did try!" Hikaru exclaimed. "I told you I'm a beginner, right?"

There was doubt in Akira's eyes. "And yet you played that move…"

"One move!" Hikaru slammed his palm angrily against the go board. "You're really jumping into conclusions just cause of a single stupid move!"

"A move like that…" Akira started heatedly, but Hikaru didn't listen.

"Whatever! He stood up and glared down at the other boy. "Don't believe me if you don't want to." He marched out of the room slamming the door shut behind him.

 _I knew I shouldn't have got involved in that game…_ he heard the God of Go's voice state sadly in the back of his mind. _It is just causing unnecessary complications…_

"Oh, shut up!" Hikaru exclaimed aloud, and he felt the god's presence fade, leaving behind an offended sensation.

He stopped to wait a moment. He had entered a dimly lit corridor, where, to his great surprise he could see no one – he had been sure there'd be guards there. He thought Akira would probably come after him, but there came no sound from the other side of the door. Shrugging angrily he started walking down the corridor. Maybe he should try to find his way out of the place right away, before anyone noticed he was walking around on his own.

He walked on, determined to explore as much as he could. And after all, if someone asked him where he was going, he could just tell them he wanted to have a look at the place where he would be staying. That was totally natural, right?

…overall, the place where he hopefully would _not_ be staying was surprisingly boring. The corridors were long and grey, one exactly similar to the other. Here and there were doors with nothing to distinct them, and soon he was beginning to get the feeling he was walking in circles, again and again by the same locked doors. He took some random turns, and realized only later he'd never be able to find his way back to Akira's room. He should have tried to keep count of the crossings, or turned always to the right, or something. Oh well, now, if anyone asked, he could say he'd wanted to take a look around and got lost, and that would be totally true, too.

But there was something creepy in the silence of these corridors. What if, he thought with growing restlessness, he'd keep on walking forever and ever, and never met anyone? What if he was lost for good? He stopped and considered turning back, but decided it wouldn't really help. He took another step, and yet another, and stopped again, hesitating.

"Where _is_ everyone?" he muttered. Didn't that guy say there'd be plenty of people everywhere? Didn't really look like it. "Hey… hey, you, god of go?" he whispered then, suddenly desperate for some company. "Are _you_ out there?"

No reply, just the unbroken, deep silence. He could feel sweat tickle down his spine suddenly, and took a shaky breath. This was silly, he told himself. He was alone in an empty corridor. What was there to be afraid of? He tried to walk on, but managed to take only a couple of wavering steps.

"Stop being stupid," he muttered, and forced himself to start walking again. "I'm not afraid of empty corridors. I'm not…" Suddenly his heart jumped and he spun around to look behind. _Was_ the corridor really empty? He could see no one, hear nothing, but still…

Again he stood still, listening, _feeling_ the silence of the corridor, and the hair stood up on his neck. "Anybody there?" he called out, hesitantly, and was annoyed at the way his voice quivered. No one replied, and he took a deep breath. Whatever it was he was feeling, he had to be just imagining it. There was no one in the corridor. The lights were _not_ growing dimmer. There was _no one standing behind his back_ …

He yelped and started running. "Is there anyone here?" he screamed as he run. "Anyone? Please! Help!"

The corridor ended to a door. Hikaru ran into it, tried to open it, but it was locked. "Help!" He pounded the door. "Help, please, I'm lost, I…"

The door opened. Something big, red, and horned stood in the doorway, enveloped in darkness so thick Hikaru had never seen its like.

"What's the noise?" a low, low voice rumbled. "Can't one have a little nap in peace here?"

Hikaru was stumbling backward. "Oni!" he screamed, turned on his heels, and ran even faster. "It's a demon! _Help!_ "

Another door opened. Hikaru came to an abrupt stop, almost tripping down, wondering with dread what horrors would be revealed behind this door, but instead of a fairytale monster, a dark-haired boy stepped out through the door.

"Hikaru? What are you doing?" Akira asked him with a frown. "Why are you…"

"Can I come in?" Hikaru asked hastily, looking over his shoulder into the corridor, half expecting the oni to be following him. "Please?"

"Of course." Akira was still giving him a weird look, but stepped still back into his room, and Hikaru followed him.

The boy heaved out a great sigh of relief as the door closed behind his back. He watched Akira's room with newly found appreciation: it was such a wonderfully _normal_ room. His eyes stopped on the go board.

"Let's… let's play some go, okay?" he asked, and headed toward it. "I need to calm down my nerves."

"Sure," Akira just said, face again impassive, and they sat down by the board.

Later that day, when Akira asked if Hikaru wanted to go to take a look at the party, the boy refused quite vehemently.

…

Night came, but Hikaru couldn't sleep. He lay on his back, staring at the ceiling and listening to the silence that was so deep he couldn't help wondering if he'd become deaf. It made him think of the long, empty corridors, and he turned around, feeling restless (and a little embarrassed at the way he had panicked). He knew Akira was sleeping in the next room, and fought the urge to go stand behind his door just to listen to his breathing.

"Hey," he whispered, once he couldn't bear the silence anymore. "Hey, you… umm, that is, the Great and Awesome God of Go, would you, um, honor me with your… your holy and gracious presence…"

Someone was sitting next to him.

"Are you mocking me?" the God of Go asked gravely as he sat up, relieved.

"No!" Hikaru exclaimed. "I was only trying to address you the way a god should be addressed."

"Hmm." The god gave him a level look. "Please stop."

"So, what should I call you then?" Hikaru asked, a little exasperated. "Are you saying 'hey you' is actually better?"

"No, I…" The god stopped to consider. "Maybe you should just call me Sai," he said then, a little hesitantly.

"Sai? Why Sai?"

"Because it's my name," the god answered a little impatiently. "Why are you looking at me like that? Did you think I've got no name?"

"No… it's just not a very… godly name. You know, gods got names like Amaterasu or Hachiman or Susanoo-no-Mikoto or, or Ajisukitakahikone… and you're just Sai?"

"You asked what to call me, and I told you," the god replied indignantly.

"Okay, okay," Hikaru said hastily. "Sorry. It's a fine name."

"Did you want something?" Sai asked after a short silence.

"Just company," Hikaru muttered, hugging his knees. "I don't like this place."

"Quite understandable…"

"You haven't yet found some new powers to magic me away from here?" Hikaru gave him a look that wasn't quite hopeful – he knew better. He just had to ask.

Sai shook his head sadly. "But it's not that bad, is it? I'm sure you and Akira can become great friends."

"Yeah… I'd just rather be friends with him somewhere else."

"By the way, why didn't you tell him about me?" Sai asked curiously.

Hikaru shrugged uncomfortably. "Cause I… I'm not really 'great friends' with him yet, okay? I barely know him. And if I told him about you, he'll want to play just with you, and he wouldn't need _me_ anymore."

"Surely you don't think he'd let the tengu eat you just because of that." Sai frowned a little. "I would not play with him if he did," he declared.

"Yeah, well… thanks." Hikaru gave him a short smile. "But I don't think he needs to know about you quite yet, okay? We can tell him later."

Sai seemed a little disappointed, but didn't argue. "If you wish so. Would you like to play, now that I am here?"

Hikaru considered a moment. "Maybe we could have one game," he said then. "It's not like I'm going to sleep or anything."

The go board appeared again out of nowhere, and they settled down by it. Compared to the games they had played during the previous night, this one was quite different. Hikaru realized it to be a teaching game from the very beginning, and though those usually annoyed him a bit, this time he didn't mind. A slow, relaxed game was perfectly fine for him at the moment.

"What's it like to be a god?" Hikaru asked as they were playing. His attention was on the board, and the question slipped out of his mouth without any closer thought – it was merely something that happened to cross his mind. As he kept on watching the board, he didn't notice the startled look he got.

"What? Well, it's… it's…" As Sai hesitated, Hikaru looked up and was surprised of troubled look on his face. "It's a little lonely, really," Sai finally admitted, and Hikaru was even more surprised.

"Lonely? How?"

"Well, you see… I, I don't really have much in common with the other gods, and… and, I… Your previous move was rather interesting," he suddenly changed the subject, as if deciding he didn't after all want to talk about this. "It will be fun to see where this will lead, don't you agree?"

Hikaru's curiosity wasn't that easily evaded. "Not much in common? How can that be? I mean, you're all gods! What about your parents? Do you have any siblings?" He tried to think back to the few religion lessons he had received from his parents, but couldn't really remember how a god of go fit the pantheons. Then again, he _did_ remember that divine families could at times be extremely dysfunctional.

Sai cleared his throat and straightened his back, assuming a more regal position. "Well, you see, it's rather simple. As it is, I… I am…" He paused, hesitated, and let then out a quiet breath. "The truth is," he admitted a little sadly, "that I'm not yet a real god. I lived in the capital some hundred years ago, but… I had a rival whose scheming in the end led to my death. I wasn't yet ready to give up go, though, and I didn't want to be born into a new life, because then I would have forgotten all I had learned. I wanted to talk with the god of go about it, but to my disappointment I found out that there actually _was_ no god of go. And as it happens to be that I'm a better go player than any of the gods – I even won against Omoikane, the god of wisdom and intelligence (who, between you and me, isn't such a great go player as he imagines he is) – I decided _I_ might as well become the god of go. But it's not quite that easy."

"It's not?" Hikaru asked, watching him wide-eyed and trying to comprehend it all.

"No." Sai shook his head sorrowfully. "I guess the other gods don't like me that much. Personally I think they're just sore losers. But anyway, they say I'm not a real god before I have followers, but they have also forbidden me to manifest to anyone unless I'm being prayed to. Which creates a pretty difficult situation. But now you must understand how happy I was when I heard you…"

"Yeah." Hikaru was rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "It's a bit shitty behavior from them, isn't it? Anyway, it's not like you were trying to take someone's position or something, if there is no god of go."

"I've come to find out that the gods are even more a cliquish lot than the court nobles," Sai said with a sigh. "It's not easy to make yourself a place among them."

"Hmm. Well, what if I'll be your follower, then? Will you then be a real god?"

Sai's eyes widened until they were so huge Hikaru thought it couldn't be humanly possible. Perhaps it wasn't. "You… would? Really?"

Hikaru had barely time to nod, when the would-be god threw himself upon his neck. "Hikaru!" he wailed so loudly the boy was sure everyone within the mountain range had to wake up. "That is so wonderful! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Okay, okay!" The boy struggled to get some air. "You're welcome! Please let me breath now!"

Finally Sai let go and sat back down, beaming at him. "I'll make you my first apprentice. I'll teach you all go I know, and you will teach others, and there will be generations and generations of great go players, and some day there will be someone who can challenge even me! Or who knows, maybe you will be that one!"

"Yeah, fine." Hikaru gathered himself up from the floor where he had fallen under the attack. "Will you also get me out of this place?"

Sai paused, and gave him a level look. "I will come up with something," he vowed.

They continued their game, and once again Hikaru slept like a little baby once it was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter comes when it comes, I make no promises (except that it _will_ come, some day.) Any comments are always warmly appreciated!
> 
> It must be pretty obvious, but I totally stole Shuusaku's ear-reddening move here. :) If you don't know about it, you can check wikipedia: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ear_reddening_game

**Author's Note:**

> First, an explanation. I took part to NaNo last year, writing a Hikago fic (Crossing the Bridge of Dreams), and a pretty early on, I got stuck. Then I remembered something I'd found out during the previous nano: when you're stuck, add trolls! (Others add ninjas, but I prefer trolls. Then again, ninjas might have fit my Heian age story at least a tiny bit better than trolls.) And so, before I knew it, I started writing this story. I had to cut it out, of course, cause it really didn't fit that fic, but I couldn't completely abandon it.
> 
> So, this is something of a spin-off of CtBoD, but these two stories aren't really connected in any way. Oh, and talking about CtBoD, no update this week, I'm sorry. I still need to fix the next chapter. I've been a bit sick and haven't really felt like writing, and now that I did, I started working on this fic instead…
> 
> And… oatmeal and rye bread? Apparently the troll has some Finnish blood. And if he left for a walk in Finland, got lost, and ended up in Japan, he really must have no sense of direction at all.
> 
>  **The Lady Who Loved Insects** is a story from the late Heian age. Most likely whoever has written the story intended it as a parody, and the main character must have been a complete weirdo, but for a modern reader she is much more likeable. I like her, at least! She has such an independent mind.
> 
> Here is one version of the story: http://www.soleone.org/board/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=19075&view=previous  
> and here another: https://eee.uci.edu/clients/sbklein/gender/articles/LadyAdmiredVermin.htm  
> The latter version is more complete, but the readability suffers a bit.


End file.
